


暗礁

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universes, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 不可能的故事之集合
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 狮子

**Author's Note:**

> “大多数人指望暗礁掀起他们，结局穿透他们，以便确定自身。”

库罗德和帝弥托利都在F国首都士官学校就读，学校在郊外，半封闭式管理，学生周末可以进城。两人没有很熟，但因为机缘巧合有时也会走到一块。有次市中心动物园新运来一只狮子，狮子在F国少见，很多学生好奇去看，库罗德问帝弥托利要不要一起，后者答应了。他们去的时候狮子刚进过食，满嘴是血，躁动地在铁栏后踱来踱去。库罗德说，它似乎很愤怒。帝弥托利说，它很饿。库罗德转头看他，帝弥托利望着狮子，好像很着迷。

  
不久以后南部半岛军队叛乱，夜里空袭首都，士官学校也遭到轰炸，化作一片火海，学生连夜撤离。在集合点，库罗德没有见到帝弥托利，传言说他可能死了，有人看见燃烧的房顶塌向一个肖似他的人影。库罗德没去验证真伪。当晚他被父亲派来的车接走，汽车穿过城外的原野，远处熊熊火光映亮黑暗，在跃动的红色中，他从草丛间认出一双兽的眼睛：是狮子，不知何时变得瘦骨嶙峋。可惜我喂不了你，库罗德自言自语，毕竟我还想多活一阵。他们并没对视几秒：狮子很快消失在夜色中。那之后库罗德回到北部，再也没有重返首都。


	2. 援手

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU

库罗德•冯•里刚和帝弥托利•亚历山大•布雷达德都曾就读于F国国立大学，前者念历史，后者念政治，各自是本系的风云人物，不过名声大相径庭，一个主要在餐桌八卦出场，另一个往往在宣传橱窗亮相。两人在不同场合遇到过几次，对彼此都颇有兴趣，但由于种种原因未能深交。

  
最后一个学期，帝弥托利在宿舍自习，忽然听到有人连珠炮般敲门。打开一看，是库罗德。对方拜托他放自己进来躲会儿，“出了点差错”。帝弥托利让库罗德进了屋。三分钟后他搞清楚事情原委：库罗德在宿舍捣鼓某种混合物，不慎把房间给炸了。

  
你不是历史系的吗？帝弥托利满腔困惑。库罗德毫无悔意地露出灿烂微笑。我在读中世纪生活史，看到某个食谱配方，忍不住就地试了试。

  
帝弥托利一时不知道对方是不是在诓他。什么食谱能把房顶掀了？他还没再追问，库罗德就提了要求。如果有人来问，你就说我一整天都和你在一块儿。混血男孩眨眨眼睛：拜托。帝弥托利抱起手臂。人要对自己的行为负责……他说，却被库罗德笑着接过话。可不，你既然放我进来，就帮我打掩护到底吧。好学生一时语塞：为什么是我？因为你的话最可信，库罗德说。

最后帝弥托利还是替库罗德撒了谎。其实也不是大事，但库罗德回头还是请他吃了饭，理由是“在你诚信的履历上抹了一笔黑，总还是不好意思”。那之后他们都忙着毕业，也就没怎么再见面。

  
五年以后的一个晚上，库罗德和往常一样出门遛狗，看见一个男人从巷口进来，兜帽压着眼睛，双手插在口袋里，步履匆匆的样子。他愣了愣，停下来叫人名字：帝弥托利？男人像被枪声惊动的野兽一样向后跳了一下，兜帽滑下来，露出青白的一张脸，半边瞎掉的眼睛。你怎么成了这个样子？库罗德想问而没有问。他的嗅觉比那更敏锐，因此最终说出口的话变成：要上来坐坐吗？我知道你在躲人。帝弥托利瞪着他，狐疑和凶狠参半。你也没别处可去了，库罗德说，接着转过身，很肯定对方会跟上来。帝弥托利跟着他上了楼，影子像条野狼。

  
进门以后，库罗德让帝弥托利坐在沙发上，自己去煮咖啡。电视走时没有关，此刻正播放着新闻。伊欧尼亚斯•冯•弗雷斯贝尔古将军的女儿，艾黛尔贾特•冯•弗雷斯贝尔古遇袭，计划乘坐的轿车上被安置炸弹，所幸并未导致伤亡，袭击疑为反政府恐怖分子策划，警方正在全力搜查嫌犯……库罗德把咖啡端出来，帝弥托利正用仅剩的一只眼阴狠地望着屏幕，他的口袋显出一把枪的形状。别卷进来，帝弥托利说。库罗德笑了一下，放下瓷杯。我还什么都没说，你可不能对每个人都这么诚恳。

  
帝弥托利没回答，也没动咖啡。库罗德不管他，自己抿了一口，又点燃一支烟。你打算怎么办？库罗德问。出境比较安全，需要的话，我可以介绍人……不，帝弥托利打断他。库罗德眯起眼睛：不会又是那个吧？“人要对自己的行为负责”？帝弥托利好像没听懂他的揶揄，完全沉浸在自己的情绪里。他的手拢住一个瓷杯，徒手就把它捏碎了。我要杀了她，帝弥托利说，我必须杀了她。血从他的手指间淅淅沥沥往下淌，在地毯上浸出一片会变成罪证的痕迹。库罗德无言地在一旁看着帝弥托利。那我帮不了你，他说。

  
这句话像一个信号，下一秒帝弥托利就从沙发上站了起来。你为什么叫我上来呢？不速之客冷冷地问。你要把我献给她吗？库罗德任那只冰蓝的独眼瞪着，耸耸肩。我只想试试。你知道，有时候猫会跑到高速路中央，你把它救下来，它也可能还会回到那里，直到有一天被车碾死。

  
帝弥托利冷笑一声：你在说我冥顽不灵。他已经按下了门把手，马上就要走进廊道里。不，我在说……很抱歉我做不到更多。库罗德说。他的表情似乎有一点伤心，但对方也看不见。帝弥托利一声不吭，单手戴上兜帽，消失在反手关上的门后。十天以后库罗德听说了他的死讯。


End file.
